Alien Hipporito
Alien Hipporito appeared in 1972 TV series called Ultraman Ace. Alien Hipporito (ヒッポリト星人 Hipporito Seijin), also known as Alien Hipporit, are a race of aliens apparently hailing from a Hell-like world. One member attempted to attack Earth following Yapool's defeat. After Yapool was defeated by Ultraman Ace, he went to recover in his own dimension. Alien Hipporito took advantage of the relative calm, and traveled to Earth to kill Ace and the other Ultra Brothers. Hipporito first appeared in a city, calling out to Ace to demonstrate his power to the Ultra by decapitating a giant statue of Ace before teleporting away. TAC soon found Hipporito in a desert area and attacked him. But TAC's fighters were easily downed by Hipporito's strength and Ultraman Ace appeared on the scene. During the fight, Ultraman Ace and Hipporito were roughly matched in strength until Hipporito trapped Ace inside a glass chamber that appeared out of nowhere, where Ace was doused in an unusual liquid and gas inside the chamber. Then to everyone's shock, after a few seconds the chamber disappeared to reveal Ace turned into a giant statue composed of jade, but not before sending an Ultra Sign to the other Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Jack) who rushed to the scene. Shortly after discovering the jaded statue of Ace, Hipporito appeared and trapped Ultraman and Zoffy into the glass chambers before they could even attack. Seven and Jack rolled away in time, with the former fighting Hipporito but overpowered by his strength. Jack was trapped in a chamber after attempting to use his bracelet to free his brothers, leaving Seven alone. The alien easily overpowered the hero and trapped him in a statue chamber, thus turning all the Ultra Brothers into statues of jade. With the Ultra Brothers now incapacitated, TAC were the only ones left to stop Hipporito's world conquest. However, none of their weapons were strong enough to do any harm to Hipporito, and the team were then surrounded in a ring of fire created by the alien. Suddenly, a large, green energy ball fell from the sky and attacked Hipporito. It was revealed to be none other than the Father of Ultra. Proceeding first by rescuing TAC and freeing Ace from his jade coating with the Ultra Shower, The Father of Ultra seemed to have Hipporito under control with his energy attacks, such as the Crescent Shot and the Ultra Array, and superior strength, until Hipporito blinded and injured Ultra Father with his laser attacks. Weakened, the Father of Ultra gave his Color Timer to Ultraman Ace, reviving his adopted son before dying himself from Hipporito's injuries. Now revived and fueled with the Father of Ultra's energy, Ace beat down Hipporito with ease. After a combination of TAC's weapons as well as his own, Hipporito was finally destroyed by Ace's Metallium Ray. Ace proceeded to revive the Ultra Brothers and the group managed to revive the Father of Ultra, bringing him back to Nebula M78 afterwards. Powers and Abilities * Hipporito Capsule (ヒッポリトカプセル Hipporito Kapuseru): Hipporito can create special chambers specifically designed to trap beings like Ultras that can appear from nowhere, secrete a green liquid (known as Hipporito Tar (ヒッポリトタール Hipporito Tāru)) from within, and create a gas that ultimately turns the victim into a jade statue. * Teleportation: Hipporito can teleport himself and objects at will. * Flaming Chop: Hipporito can increase his physical attacks by surrounding his hands with fire. * Hipporito Eye Rifle (ヒッポリトアイライフル Hipporito Ai Raifuru): Hipporito can launch lightning like beams from his eyes. * Blinding Sparks: From his eyes on his face and antennae Hipporito can create blinding sparks from his eyes. * Twin Belly Lasers: From the red spot on his chest, Hipporito can launch two strong red lasers. * Flame Hell (火炎地獄 Kaen Jigoku): Hipporito can emit a deadly stream of fire from his tentacle mouth. * Hipporito Missiles (ヒッポリトミサイル Hipporito Misairu): Hipporito can launch heat-seeking missiles from his hands. * Explosive Smoke: Hipporito can exhale a white smoke from his tentacle mouth with explosive properties. * Hipporito Beam (ヒッポリトビーム Hipporito Bīmu): Hipporito can launch three strong lightning bolts from the three antennae on top of his head. * Illusion: Hipporito can make an illusion of himself. * Wind Hell (風地獄 Kaze Jugoku): The ability to manipulate winds. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972 Category:Ultraman Universe